Do you believe?
by herochan1313
Summary: Sora and friends head home for the holidays , only to get caught up in new encounters they weren't expecting:cousins!Soon Sora,Kairi, and Riku are involved in the crazed antic's of two lovesick cousins!


Herochan1313 doesn't own KH just the plot and OC's.

Hello readers and Merry Christmas to all! And a zetta new year! This is a one-shot holiday fic that came to mind and I just had to write it! Enjoy!

Sora always had a hard time at Christmas even before he had finally admitted his feelings for Kairi. As he had told his friends Donald and Goofy in Halloween town that he could

never find her the perfect present. However since they were on the Islands on break from their quest to finding the Hearts of Unity he knew that he had to find something

special for the girl he loved. He had planned to ask Riku, maybe even Herochan if he was really desperate, for advice. But once he actually got home to reunite with his mother,

and the worry/anger she was sure to have, He was not only greeted by his mom's bone-crushing hug but by someone he hadn't seen in a long time: His cousin Kara. Despite

the fact that the two hadn't seen each other since they were five she still looked almost the same. She was taller than Sora now by a few inches and her brown hair was now

strait and shoulder length as opposed to having it in pigtails as she did in her younger years. She wore simple jeans and a t-shirt and had sandals that made her look much

older than fifteen. "Sora! Where have you been?" Kara asked as she hugged her cousin then bopped him on the head playfully. "It's a long story, but I've been on a quest with

my new friends saving worlds and all that stuff!" His cousin giggled and the two talked for a while but when Sora summoned his keyblade she asked him if Riku had one. When

he nodded yes he noticed that Kara began to blush and he remembered that she had a crush on the silver haired boy, once even pretending to be drowning in an attempt to

get a kiss from him, and before Sora could stop her she ran out of the hose saying something about wishing Riku a merry Christmas and just missing her cousin yell. "Wait,

Kara! Riku has a girlfriend now!"

While Sora was catching up with his cousin, Kairi was in the process of nearly strangling her suddenly arrived cousin Kaki. Like Sora Kairi had decided to visit her home and, not

to her surprise, found her adoptive father gone. She instead found her least favorite cousin, Kaki, on the computer and once the two met they began to fight. Since they were

little the two girls had always fought over who liked Sora more, though Kairi never admitted her feelings for the spiky haired boy, and Kaki had always tried to act like a helpless

girl in front of Sora so he would be her hero. But once Kairi told her cousin, very smugly at that, that she and Sora were together Kaki cringed and instead of fighting her cousin

as she normally would, she sulked off into a different room. Kairi took this as a victory but while Kairi was taking it easy Kaki had already began to plot against her cousin. She

left to go to the bathroom and stood in front of a mirror in order to examine herself. She was as tall as Kairi and like her cousin she had bright red hair, though hers was put up

in a pony tail, and she was dressed in a flashy dress and had on high heels. After taking this in she sneaked out of the bathroom and tip-toed into Kairi's room and snatched

one of her cousin's pink outfits and after a few seconds she put it on, undid her ponytail , and with a quick text to Sora via Kairi's cell phone was on her way to the beach

posing as Kairi to seduce Sora.

Elsewhere on the beach Riku was relaxing on a tree gazing at the star filled sky with Azuel quietly resting her head on his shoulder. Riku had simply headed to the beach when

they landed; thinking that if he went home his mom would only nag at him (Or even worse question Azuel and end up saying something to his mom that'd he would regret.) So

he and Azuel decided to relax and watch the stars while the others got ready for the holidays. Riku was about to gently wake his girlfriend when he heard an all too familiar

voice saying. "I'd rather you let her sleep a bit, she hasn't been sleeping right since the urges came." The dark keyweilder turned to see Herochan the king of vampires

approaching him, wearing his normal black clothing and a purple Santa hat for the holidays . "Urges? What are you talking about?" Riku questioned as the king sat beside him.

The young king signed and placed a hand on Riku's head so as to twist it and show the boy's neck. "I told you already… Even if she tries to resist it, your blood is like a siren

song to her. She hasn't been sleeping well because if she lets her guard down her might lose control and bite you." This stunned Riku but he brushed Herochan's hand aside

and turned toward a still sleeping Azuel and said. "I… I know that. But I've been thinking… I love her too much to let something like this get in the way. If she wants to drink my

blood she won't hear anything from me." Herochan looked ready to argue with the boy when they both heard soft sobbing from below Riku and were shocked to discover that

Azuel had not only been awake , but had also heard everything Riku said. She got up slowly and, after drying her tears, she hugged Riku tightly and said just three words. "I

love you." Despite the fact that her king was there Azuel then placed her lips on her boyfriend's for a split second… then brushed his silver hair aside and with one moment's

courage bit softly into his neck. Riku didn't get the moment's pleasure that normally comes with a vampire bite as a sudden scream from someone at the beach caused Azuel to

stop and Herochan to summon his sword. But the person who screamed turned out to be Kara, who had just arrived on the scene and only saw Riku get bit, and within a

second of her scream she rushed up to the trio on the tree and grabbed Riku's hand and dragged him away. Azuel and Herochan were quite for a second before the blue haired

girl asked her king. "Sire? What just happened?" She only got a shrug as an answer.

Sora had been on a mission to find his cousin and stop her from possibly making a fool of herself in front of Riku, when his phone beeped informing him of a text. He stopped

running towards the docks, but still moving towards them, and quickly scanned the text. However once he read it he stopped what he was doing and read it more slowly. This

is what it said: Hey Sora, It's your Kairi! I have to see you on the islands now! I have your present and I REALLY want to make your holidays happy!" Sora had to ask himself,

should he save his cousin from embarrassment or should he see the girl he loved? About five minutes later he was heading towards the Islands and when he reached them he

saw Kairi waiting for him. But something was a bit off… the girl that was waiting on the beach looked like Kairi, outfit and hair, but Sora couldn't shake the feeling that this

wasn't his girlfriend. "I'm just nervous, that's all. Kairi's text just shook me up a bit." He got off his boat and greeted Kairi with a quick hug (ignoring the fact that her embrace

felt a bit different than normal.) And when he noticed she didn't have anything he asked. "Where's the present at Kai?" She giggled at him; again he ignored the change in her

voice, and grabbed his hand to lead him away from the beach and to their secret place. Once there she ensured that they weren't followed and without any warning she

hugged Sora again and whispered in his ear. "Sora… I have your present right here." The spiky-haired boy looked around the small cave but found nothing. "What's the present

Kairi?" He asked as his girlfriend giggled and before she backed up from him whispered." Me." Sora froze for a second, praying that he had misheard, when she covered his

mouth with hers and began to stroke his hair. She then noticed the shocked look on his face and said. "What's the matter Sora? Haven't you wanted this since we were little?"

Sora didn't answer and instead pointed to the cave's entrance. Kairi turned around and shared Sora's shocked look as she saw someone there: Kairi.

After her cousin had left the room Kairi was content with the victory, however after not hearing so much as a peep from her normally noisy cousin she began to worry and

headed upstairs to find her. She instead found one of her pink mini-dresses and a pair of shoes missing along with her cell phone. Putting two and two together she surmised

that her cousin had a nasty plan in store for Sora. She quickly left her house only to bump into someone who had been standing on her front porch: Sora's Cousin Kara and a

blood-drenched Riku. Kairi took this image in for a few seconds before she began screaming her head off. "Kairi! Calm, down! Riku's fine but I need your help or… or Riku's

gonna turn into a blood thirsty monster!"Kara said, in a not-so-calm herself voice. Kairi stooped screaming and asked Kara to explain what happened. Kara told her about the

scene at the beach and then explained how she ran back to Sora's place with a bleeding Riku in tow only to find her cousin gone. Kairi noticed that Riku was still awake and had

a look of both embarrassment and annoyance on his face as he tried to insist that he was fine. "You are not fine Riku! Whatever that girl was see almost killed you! And I don't

know what I'd do without you!"Kara yelled. This shocked both Riku and Kairi while causing Kara to gasp and blush upon realizing what she said. Kairi was going to stay and

watch how this little play turned out when she remembered Sora was about to be in the clutches of her cousin and with a quick word of apology was out the door and heading

to her boat and then the islands.

On the way she ran into Herochan and Azuel and when a frantic Azuel "asked" Kairi if she had seen Riku Kairi told her that Riku was at her house. She was about to run off

when Herochan stopped her and said.

"If you're heading to the Islands then I can fly you there in no time flat, I wouldn't offer but I noticed that "you" already took your boat." This caused Kairi to swear and despite

the fact that she really didn't like Herochan, as he was a vampire and for some unknown reason she feared vampires, she accepted his offer and he grabbed her by the waist

and his pitch-black wings grew out of his back. "You might want to hold on to something because if you fall I'll just pretend not to notice." She grew a bit irritated at this but

calmly thought to herself. "It's okay Kairi, the monster king isn't important right now. As long as I can get to Sora it doesn't matter what happens." Kairi ended eating those

words, however, as once she and Herochan were airborne she noticed that they were above the islands he had a smile on his face. "What are you-?" Kairi tried to ask before

the vampire king let go of her in mid-air and she plummeted towards the Islands at dangerous speeds. The last thing she heard him say before she crashed was. "I never said

I'd land for you, now did I?" Seconds later Kairi was finally on the Islands, having landed head-first into the sand but on the Islands, and once her headache was gone she

made a mental note to kill Herochan once she stopped her cousin. She searched the beach for a few seconds before she decided to check the secret place and once she

entered the small cave she gasped at what she saw. She found Kaki, dressed like her, hugging and kissing a very shocked Sora. She heard her cousin mutter something to

Sora and then the keyblade master pointed at Kairi and Kaki turned and froze at the sight of her cousin. Kairi fumed and in one step rushed her cousin and yelled" GET YOUR

MEAT HOOKS OFF MY BOYFRIEND!" She then jumped on Kaki and before her cousin could defend herself Kairi punched her square in the face.

Riku had the feeling that he was in Heaven the second Azuel bit down into his neck, then he heard the screaming and the next thing he knew Sora's Cousin Kara, who Riku

hadn't seen in years, was dragging him away from his girlfriend. Once they were off the islands and back on the main land Riku tried to tell her he was alright, ignoring the

blood that was slowly dripping down his neck, but she just kept muttering something about monsters and how her life was over. She took him to Sora's house but no one was

home so she dragged the silver haired boy to Kairi's and then ran right into Kairi. Kairi took one look at Riku and then screamed her head off until Kara managed to calm her

down and get Riku inside. After Kara explained what happened Riku finally got away from her and told her that he was fine. "You are not fine Riku! Whatever that girl was see

almost killed you! And I don't know what I'd do without you!"Kara yelled at him. This shocked both Riku and Kairi while causing Kara to gasp and blush upon realizing what she

said. Riku thought the blood loss was making him dizzy and that he had heard Kara wrong but after a second Kairi said she had to go and Riku was left alone with a blushing

Kara. He could feel the awkwardness in the room and couldn't bring himself to look at her but he managed to ask her. "K-Kara? Do-Do you… like me?" She stopped blushing and

glanced at Riku before muttering a very weak sounding." Uh-huh." He began to blush a little bit and she quickly ran into the bathroom and got something to stop his bleeding,

not looking at him the entire time. Ever since he could remember almost every girl on the Islands showed something of a crush on him, save for Kairi but he always had a feeling

that she liked Sora more, and he always would ignore in it. But ever since he met Azuel he only thought of her and holding her in his arms in a tender embrace as they would

passionately kiss. He was still thinking of that kiss as he thanked Kara and very kindly told her about Azuel. She didn't speak for a while but when she did she looked Riku

straight in the eyes and asked him. "Are you happy?" He was confused at this and she explained it further while grabbing his hand and forcing him to her side. "Are you happy

with a girl who will live lounger then you and might think of you as a snack and nothing more? How can you say you love someone who has no soul to love you back?" Kara

asked as she moved Riku closer to her. He tried to pry her hand off but her grip was somehow tighter then his. "Kara, please let go of me. I have to find Azuel right away." He

calmly told the girl. She shook her head and brought him so close that their faces were practically touching. "What does she have that I don't? Riku… I love you!" That was all

Riku could take and he tried to run away but she firmly grabbed him and with all her strength brought his lips to hers. He couldn't break free and before he knew it she had him

pinned down on the floor as she began to kiss him savagely. He was almost out of breath when she finally came up for air and he had just enough time to yell. "Kara! Stop

this!" She frowned and grabbed his head and then placed it firmly between her breasts causing Riku to freak out. She stroked his hair as he tried to struggle away and then

she noticed the bandage she had just put on his neck and with a giggle started to peel it away as she whispered to him. "You like getting bit my little Riku? How about I show

you how vampire-like I can be?" She began to lower her mouth to the wound when she heard someone come into the house and she saw Azuel staring at them with a look of

pure rage. The vampire then lunged at Kara with a blood- curdling scream and bared her fangs at the human who was attacking her beloved.

Sora didn't know what he was looking at right now, but he knew that he was in hot water. The two Kairi's had begun possible the most violent cat-fight that Sora had ever

seen. They were pulling hair, biting and scratching, and swearing up a storm. He couldn't tell who was who and despite his best efforts he couldn't pull the two apart. They

were almost about to take the fight out of the cave when Sora cried out. "Enough! Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" The two girls then spoke at the same time

and all Sora understood was that one of the girls was Kairi while the other was her "evil" cousin Kaki. He still couldn't tell them apart but one of them attack-hugged him as she

said. "Sora! I'm your girlfriend! You can't believe that girl's lies!" The other Kairi tried to pry her cousin off as she told him. "No Sora, don't listen to her! Trust me I love you!"

Sora was extremely confused and the Kairi that had him in a death hug looked up at him and with a sinister smile she said. "Maybe this will prove to you who I am" She then

kissed him very deeply while the other Kairi muttered some choice vocabulary. Once the kiss was over Sora knew that this wasn't Kairi and was going to help the real Kairi

when Kaki got off of him and told her cousin." You see? I was right all this time about who Sora loved all along! Now why don't you run home and leave us lovers be?" Kairi

looked about to cry when Sora walked over to her and gave her a hug as he told her. "Kairi, you're the only girl I love." This caused Kairi to tear up and Kaki to get upset and

run out of the cave vowing to get Sora one way or the other. Sora and Kairi were going to stay a bit longer when the boy's phone rang off with a text from Herochan that read:

Azuel's gone crazy at your cousin. I'd recommend high-tailing back to Kairi's pronto." With that the two ran hand-in-hand to Sora's boat to go save the day.

Herochan was already in a bad mood tonight seeing as he was left on these back water Islands with only Azuel and the key wielders for company. While he enjoyed their

company he was ditched by everyone once they landed and told by one of his queens, Darkness, that he might as well follow Riku and Azuel. He did so and the evening turned

out fun as he had "helped" Kairi get to the Islands. He was about to go make sure Azuel when he heard a soft voice mutter in his ear. "_Herochan…. Your servant is quite enraged_

_ right now. It's making me so…intoxicated!_ "He signed at the voice and asked. " Darkness, what do you mean she's enraged? Is she okay?" The voice laughed and from his right

arm a mist of darkness began to form and "Touched" his face. "_I don't know, nor do I care to know my little king. But if you really want to know…then you could simply "embrace" _

_me." _He would have considered this when he felt a sting in his left arm and another voice cried. "_Herochan! You know better than to listen to her. She just wants to be in control of _

_your body so she can kill something_!" A white mist then formed and like the other mist it "touched" his face while trying to push the other mist aside. He had to admit that was

true, Darkness often wanted to use him to satisfy her blood lust despite the fact that she had a body to manifest into. The black mist then started to expanded and separated

from Herochan's arm and formed into the shape of a girl. She had pure black hair that was longer than her body and wore Gothic attire. She grabbed his arm, momentarily

stopping him, and leaned closer so as to whisper. "You shouldn't listen to her my king… you know that she always tries to repress your true emotions. If you're so worried

about your meager little servant then come to me and embrace your true desires…" He signed then shook his head and turned to the white mist asking it. "Light? Would you

mind helping me find Auzuel? "The mist transformed into a girl as well, and a bright contrast to her sister Darkness. She had shoulder length blonde hair and wore designer

outfit that seemed to emit pure light and with a warm smile she hugged the vampire king while her sister muttered under her breath and faded back into mist. Once Herochan

could sense Light he picked up on Auzuel's rage and with a snap of his fingers faded in a bright light towards his angry ally.

Auzuel was extremely worried about Riku the second the mystery girl dragged him away from the tree he had been resting on. She ran off after her boyfriend with a somewhat

mad Herochan in pursuit not saying a single word. About halfway back from the Islands they ran into Kairi and learned that Sora's cousin, Kara, had taken Riku to Kairi's in a

panic and that he was fine. Herochan then left with Kairi to the islands while Auzuel hurried to find her love only to find him being under attack… by the lips of another woman!

That was all Auzuel could take, as the last sense of humanity in her drifted away and she allowed the vampire within her to attack the foolish mortal who dare try to taste the

lips of her lover. She barely had time to summon her spear when an orb of light suddenly appeared in front of her and exploded into the form of her king. Herochan seemed

different though, kinder regardless of his anger, and his once hazel eyes were now white. He raised a hand at his snarling protector and said in a soft and caring voice. "Auzuel,

please calm yourself. Do not let your inner monster blind you from your humanity." She roared at him and attempted to jump over him to attack Kara when Herochan formed a

barrier of light in an attempt to stop Auzuel but the vampire's spear managed to break it. Herochan barely batted an eye and simple told Riku to brace himself as he dispelled

Light and called Darkness." _Heh... I knew you'd let me out to play sooner or later my little king! You can only rely on my weak-ass sister so much when you really want to let loose _

_with me!" _Darkness cried in a playful manner while her mist-form began to slowly cover Herochan's face as he reached for it with a hand and, after one more warning to Riku

and Kara, cried in a fused voice with Darkness. "**Zero Defense**!"A blast of pure darkness then burst out of the vampire king's body that utterly destroyed half of Kairi's house

and knocked everyone else in the area back. Sora and Kairi had just then returned from the secret place, Kairi now fuming over the state of her house, and were about to help

out when they saw Herochan and froze in place. Unlike his other transformations this one only changed two things about him: He had a black masked with jagged horns and

blood splatters on his face and his eyes turned blood red with the normally white outsides were pitch black. Auzuel seemed to know what this power was but was still enraged

and proceeded to lunge at her king and somehow managed to stab his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind it and only looked at the wound as if it were nothing but a mere bug

bite before grabbing Auzuel and saying in a cold and lifeless voice. "**Skewing lines**." Causing a spiked fence of sorts to sprout from below and impale a very startled Auzuel.

Riku tried to stop this and run to his girlfriend but Kara, who didn't really seem to understand the current situation, tried to hold him back and nibble on his ear. Luckily Sora and

Kairi managed to get past Herochan and helped their friend pry loose so he could save Auzuel. By now the mask that had given Herochan so much power had broken and he

returned to normal shocked at how he had nearly killed Auzuel, who while bleeding badly was still alive, and moved aside as a panic-filled Riku went to her and begged her to

stay alive. "I still haven't given you your present!" The silver haired boy cried as he held his dying girlfriend. She smiled at this before coughing violently and Herochan

whispered something to Riku, causing the dark keyweilder to do a double take, and Riku gently lifted Auzuel to his neck as she began to bite down and greedily drink his blood.

Kara fainted at this while Sora and Kairi looked on in surprise their friend was willing giving his blood for the girl he loved. Sora was truly impressed by this act, wishing he could

do something like this to Kairi. As if he could read Sora's mind Herochan smiled at him and snapped his fingers and pointed at Sora's pocket, which now had something in it. The

boy reached inside and found something that defiantly wasn't in his pocket before, a gold necklace with two combined stars on it each engraved with Sora and Kairi's name.

Kairi looked at this before attack-hugging her boyfriend and kiss him deeply. "Well at least this is one Christmas they won't forget." Herochan thought as he stopped Azuel and

began to help everyone clean the mess that was once Kairi's house.

The next morning Sora awoke with a start and ran down the starts, waking his mom, and found his cousin Kara sitting in the living room with an open present. She still looked

tired and when she saw Sora she began to frown. Sora went to her and placed a hand on her shoulder as he said. "It's okay Kara, I'm not mad at you and neither is Riku." She

began to tear up at the mention of Riku and told her cousin. " He is mad at me! I'm sorry Sora but… I just couldn't help myself last night! And now the only boy I loved doesn't

want to see me!" She then completely broke down and began to sob on her cousin's shoulder until they both heard knocking on the door and went to answer it and found Riku

and Kairi with boxes in hand. Kairi placed a kiss on Sora's lips before handing him a gift,and he discovered that it was a new grey heart keychain that changed the kingdom key

to a dull grey color with the "teeth" being a trio of shooting hugged his girlfriend while a very nervous Kara was handed a box from Riku and opened it to find a doll version of

Riku complete with a mini way to beamed and hugged it before she paused and asked why he would even think about being nice to her after what she did to him. " I could be

upset about it, but I'm not the kind of guy who judges people. And if I shunned you... then I'd never get the chance to say thanks." Riku told her. " Thanks? For what?" Kara

questioned as she placed the doll down. He chuckled and causally answered ." I wanted to thank you, for being my friend." Kara started to tear up and hugged Riku tightly(

Elsewhere on the islands Auzuel had a feeling that her man was in need of a slap to the head) before saying. " Merry Christmas Riku!" Sora and Kairi watched as Riku

awkwardly hugged her back and when she started to hang on a little to long that began laughing as he tried to pry her off.

And fin! Hope that was good since it was my first holiday related fic but I think it went okay! Expect a chapter of RE:Starry skies soon.


End file.
